No Matter What
by brookiidarling
Summary: What happens when ‘suppose’ enemies meet and fall in love, they need to hide to be together. What happens when there caught? Blood will shed. War will start. Will Love prevail? NH minor BL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I Own Nothing expect the idea. One Tree Hill belongs to the CW.

_Haley James-Bloods; Best FriendsBrooke Davis& Skills  
Nathan Scott- Crips; Best FriendsLucas Scott& Chase Adams  
Brooke Davis-Bloods; Best FriendsHaley James&Skills  
Lucas Scott-Crips; Best FriendsNathan Scott  
Skills-Bloods; Best Friends Haley James& Brooke Davis._

Summary: What happens when 'suppose' enemies meet and fall in love, they need to hide to be together. What happens when there caught? Blood will shed. War will start. Will Love prevail?

* * *

No Matter What.

I was born into the Bloods, I can remember every fight, every blood spilled. I don't want to be part of the Bloods but I have too.

I was only 2, my parents and I where walking home from the park together, as my parents where causally walking through street we where attacked, I don't remember anything really expect I remember my mother yelling. We where attacked by the Cripz.

The Bloods came and saved me but not my parents the bloods took me in cared for me, loved me. I hate the thought being part of this horrible thing where every day somebody dies. My adoptive father Keith, runs everything I truly do love him but being is daughter I guess you could say iam the Blood Princess.

Everyday I get threats for somebody wanting to kill me, rape me everything you can think of they say it I hate it. Only 5 people now that iam not really Keith's daughter. My adoptive mother Karen Roe is a loving women she pretty much everybody's mother I love her too.

My name is Haley James iam 22 years old and I'm the Blood Princess but I hate it I just want a normal life. I guess you could say that I do, you see my parents own there own town pretty much so I do live in my own house or mansion you could say. I have a best friend Brooke Davis her father Richard is my fathers best friend as well that how we met she lives right next me.

My other friend Antown 'Skillz' Tanner he lives on the other side of me I love that part the money part I guess I mean who wouldn't? With Skills though he actually fights I hate, every time he goes out I think one day he won't come back. He is one of the best fighters we have.

This is my life, living in fear with money. Bloods against Cripz. Always war.

* * *

No Matter What- song title by T.I.  
Please Read& Review more chapters tonight! Thank-you!

Love,Kristen.


	2. Top Back

Chapter 1: Top Back.

"Haley, Haley, wakey wakey its shopping time!" I slowly open my eyes to warm hazel eyes staring at me.

"Brooke get off me! Your totally gonna break me" I yell at Brooke.

"Aww tutor girly way to make your bff feel special" I laugh at the pout on her face. "Hales we need to shop where going to the most awsomest party ever total hot guys"

"What party? You never said anything about a party how do you know its going be awesome it could be a bunch of creeps like before you when you said we where going the most awsomest party ever." We both shudder at my last statement. Horrible, horrible experience thanks to my best friend.

"Brooke would you mind getting of me please!" I say looking down at her sitting right on my stomach.

"Oh my bad, sorry my love,ok back to the party no iam serious I heard from Bevin who heard from somebody else that its going to be the best ever! We so need to be there."

I just roll my eyes and begin looking through my large walk through closest for something to wear to the mall. I decide to wear my red Prada V-neck and a pair short-shorts and some black flats.

"Aww now you look cuter than me that not fair! I need to go change now" I resist the urge to roll my eyes again at her well Brookieness.

"No, Brooke you look hot I look hot now that's go because I now you and where going to be at the mall for hours so we might as well go now so we have more time there." I say half the truth I just want to go now to get it over with.

"Fine! Only because I love to shop. Now which car your Dodge Charger or my BMW"?

"Oh most definitely my baby!" I love my Charger.

"Ok girlfriend that get you cute butt in gear party time hear we come!"

This is why I love Brooke because I feel like I can just be a normal person with her. Even though where both going through the same thing both being princesses in a gang we tend to forget about when where together.

* * *

Brooke and I just came back from shopping together Brooke decide to go to her house to pick up a few things because after the party where having a slumber party. Totally Brooke's idea, I chuckle to myself about those girl antics.

When I arrived at my house I saw my father's car in my driveway. This cant be good.

"Hello Father, is everything alright?" I say as I entered my house.

"Haley my Dear please have seat I wish to discuss something with you"

"Ok, What going on? Is somebody hurt?" I say very timid like.

"No dear nothing like that your Mother and I need a break so where going to go on vacation just me and her. So we would like for you to stay with Brooke or have Brooke stay over here which ever you would like honey"

I cant believe this, no iam officially terrified my parents have never been on vacation , well not since I've been here at least.

"-Oh ok sure I'll have Brooke come over here how long will you be away for"

"Oh not long dear only a month" he said calmly.

"DAD! A month you can't be serious your going to leave me here for a month to die!" ok I was being a bit dramatic bit still iam totally scared non of those threats have ever been real because of my father always being around.

"Haley Elizabeth James you will not speak to me like that! First you will be protected at all times second Richard Davis will still be here. I would never leave you if I felt you weren't going to be safe."

"Sorry Dad, your right you and mom need to get away I'll be fine here" I lied I didn't want them to leave.

"That alright sweetie, now I need to get going your mother and I need to start packing where leaving tomorrow night"

"Ok than dad, I'll guess I will see you tomorrow than" He gave me kiss on the cheek and a hug and left. Now I really was alone and scared.

* * *

"Ok so Tutor-Hottie you ready to get laid" I just look at her as if she's crazy.

"Oh-Come Hales don't be like that we both need it, plus you look hot wearing that what guy wouldn't want you"

"Thanks Brookie Cookie, as do you" I look down at my self I was wearing a green Victoria Secret dress with a v-neck the showed a good amount of cleavage and a large gold belt that went around my stomach. I must say I do look hot thanks to Brooke.

"Why thank-you love that get this party started" I laughed as I followed her out the door.

We arrived at the party it was already in full swing, there was loud music, people dancing or sexing I couldn't really tell.

"See didn't I tell you that this party was going to be off the hook"

"Please Brooke never say that again, but yes this party is pretty awesome" It really was I totally need this right now.

"Come on that's head to the bar for some yummy jello shooters"

When we sat down I looked around the club everyone was having a great time dancing and joking around it put a smile on my face.

"You see sweetie I new you would love it, just like I- Oh My Lord!"

"What, Brooke what wrong?" I turn to look at but notice the look of pure lust come onto her face uh-oh that's not good.

"Gah can that guy be even hotter I found my future husband" I look to wear she was looking and noticed the cute tall blonde hair guy in the back of the club.

"Uh-Oh he's coming over here do I look ok, of course I look ok aim Brooke Davis" She smiled at the man walking towards her.

"Hey there, Brooke Davis pleased to meet you" I roll my eyes at her because this guy didn't even say anything to her but what Brooke Davis wants she gets.

"Hi, Lucas Scott nice to meet you too, Iam sorry and you?" he said looking at me.

"Oh um Haley James" I shook his hand but quickly let go at the look Brooke was giving me. I turned to the bar and rolled my eyes. Lucas and Brooke continued to talk to a few minutes about nonsense he did seem like a nice guy.

_like my beat down low and my top let back  
Can see me ridin 24's with a chopper in the back  
Ya like ya Kenwood hot and ya top let back  
If ya rims sit high and ya windows pitch black_

"Oh Broody I love this song! Come dance with me" Before he could say anything she already pulled him out to the dance floor. I just chuckled and turned around to the bar.

"You now it looks like my brother really likes your friend, never seen him smile that much before" I turned to look at the deep voice beside me, and I lost me voice this guy was drop dead gorgeous, he was tall, dark and handsome.

"Uh-Your brother?" Shit. I mentally kicked myself.

He laughed "Yeh, Nathan Scott and you? He said as put his hand out

"Haley James nice to meet you" I took his hand and felt the sparks fly. He gave me a strange look like he knew something but it quickly vanished.

"So Haley James what are you doing here alone?" he smiled at me and I saw his pearly white teeth.

"Iam not alone, look at all these people" I smirked at him.

"Very true Miss James, I meant sitting here talking to now one, but now your talking to me which is good" he smiled smartly at me.

"My Best friend dump me for your brother" I laughed.

"Well James why don't you join me on the dance floor" I smiled and nodded and took his hand as he pulled me to the dance floor.

_'m the man in my city ain't nobody fuckin wit me  
You can ask the real niggaz and all the bad bitches  
I'm a known drug dealer I always have 50's  
And the thugs and the killers was all in class wit me  
SS'S on 26's watchin some television  
Shorty I'm never slippin got the berretta in vision  
And ready to pop the clip in, ready to get to trippin  
Ready to show these folks a celebrity pistol whippin  
Pimp stolen' the automobile and the roof for the tag missin  
Polices' try to pursue me it's nothin but gas given  
Addicted to fast livin, yes I'm one of my dads children  
Think I'm bad now shoulda seen me before I had children  
Give dick to ya daddy's daughter and they oughta have children?  
Hope he got some insurance cause I definitely have some endurance?  
Kill her in Mississippi and drive her ass to Missouri  
Still my waint pet drippin' while I'm woodgrain grippin_

I started moving with music and leaned into his hard chest. I could feel is sweet breath against my neck as he held unto my hips helping him move along with me.

"Do you now how freaking beautiful you are" I took a deep breath and turned around to face him.

"Especially when you blush like that" I saw him leaning into me waiting for the kill. I grabbed his face and pulled his lips to mine. I heard him moan as our lips moved together. We pulled away and he began to kiss his way across my neck.

_like my beat down low and my top let back  
Can see me ridin 24's with a chopper in the back  
Ya like ya Kenwood hot and ya top let back  
If ya rims sit high and ya windows pitch black_

He pulled away and looked at me and was about to say something but was interrupted by gun shots coming from out side.

I turned to look up Nathan I expected to look up at his face to see him scared out of his mind and run away, but that's not what I saw on his face. What I saw was definitely not what I expected.

* * *

OK heres the next Chapter! hope you all like it! plz plz plz Review mean alot! thank-you!

Song- Top Back-T.I.

Love Kristen.


	3. Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek.

Screams where heard all around. Blood and Tears… _Fear_.

I looked around people where running frantic, they knew; knew who was responsible for the shooting.  
I always thought I lived like Romeo and Juliet, Capulet's and Montague's. That was fiction, this is real life.

Everything was in slow motion you see in the movies, I heard someone yell 'Move' next to me, but I just stood still, until somebody shoved me to the ground.

"Haley, Haley, come on we need to move now!" before I knew the handsome man who was kissing me before yanked me off the ground and pushed…_more like dragged_ me to the exit.

"Wait, where is Brooke, oh my !" I looked around and couldn't find her, why did I have to zone out.

"She's fine she's with Lucas we need to move NOW!" Nathan a little more forceful than before yanked me the rest of the may till safety if you can call it that.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

"Where are we?" I asked Nathan as we stayed silent in his car.

"I'm not sure, I just drove sorry." I just nodded. I felt bad for Nathan he clearly had no idea—wait what!?

"You weren't scared before, why the hell not!?"

"neither where you!" I glared at him, he knew something and I was going to sure in hell find out.

"Please, don't fuck with me, I not in the mood."

Nathan chuckled beside, I turned and glared at him "you think this is funny!"

"No I think your cute"

I fumed at this "How dare you, tell me what the hell is going on before I slap it out of you!" Nathan chuckled again.

"Now Haley James, good things come to people who wait" I rolled my eyes, I decided I was just going to ignore him until he told what is going on.

"Awh, sugar come on now don't be like that!" minutes went by…_silence_.

"Fine, I knew who you where before I met you, Lucas and I knew you and Brooke where going to be at the party" Nathan finished, I was stumped. For a second I just didn't feel anything, almost like I should've known, than I felt anger…

"WHAT! are your friggin joking right now, what are you some kind of freak, let me out of this car right now!" I tried to get out but Nathan was faster he grabbed my wrist.

"Haley please listen to me, I'm not a freak, I now that your father rules the Bloods, my father Dan Scott rules the crips, Dan sent us here to kill the both of you"

I stopped breathing, is he serious, oh-my-god, I'm going to die all thanks to my dad, why did he have to be part of this horrible gang. I heard Nathan call me out of my daze…

"Haley will you listen to me! jeez.. Like I was saying that's what we were sent to do, but the both of us choose to come here and warn the both of you, obviously somebody found out about and you know the rest" He looked at me waiting for something, mostly me.

"Well…well. I guess I should've known, why'd you kiss me? Part of your rescue mission" I said sarcastically.

"No, that was all me, and you kissed me first"

"Shut-up, you don't almost kill me and get to be a smart ass, and yes I kissed you because I didn't think you father wanted to kill me and Brooke, speaking of where the hell is she! Take me home right now" I said angered, yeah I'm being a bitch, but someone wants to fucking kill me.

"calm your fine ass down, look Haley I like you, were both hot so we belong together" He smirked at me.

"Well that's too bad for you Mister, our parents hate each other so do our families. So should we."

"We should do nothing, come on, I now you want to" I looked up at him wondering if what he said is true. He did kind of save my life…

"I don't think that's a good idea Nathan" I whispered because he was coming closer completely ignoring what I had said.

"I'll protect you Haley James, trust me" before I had time to think about what he said he kissed me _hard_; I couldn't help the moan that escaped.

I grabbed is face bringing him closer, moving our lips as one. Nathan moved his hands down my body moving them under my shirt, _ohh his hands._

"Nathan"  
"Hmm?" he still kept kissing now down my neck, sucking hard, calming me. _Jerk.  
_  
"Hey, you better not leave a mark" I softly tried to push him away, that didn't work.

"Nathan come on we need to go!"

"I know where to go, will be safe, well meet Lucas and Brooke there" he softly kissed my lips, his hand rubbing my cheeks.

" It will be okay Hales" I could only nod. I had so many thought running through my head.  
How could I trust somebody so quickly, how was Brooke, what about our families?.

I turned to look up at him; he looked to have the same expression I did.

I took my hand in his, as we drove to somewhere _safe_.

If only.

NHNHNHNNHNHNH.

Hey peepz  
I know, looonnngg wait, long story why lmao!  
hopefully you like it!, please read and show some love!  
xoxo-Kristen.


End file.
